


Morning

by Shutendoujin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutendoujin/pseuds/Shutendoujin
Summary: Blue had a fondness for those sunrises.(What could have happened if they decided to stay a bit more.)





	Morning

Sunrise on Earth was quite a nice view. The sky changing colors, some organic 'birds’ crossing the white and fluffy clouds, the deep sea reflecting it all. It wasn't hard to deduce why Pink loved her colony so much.

But the best part was the fact that she would have company again. Blue understood the basic of mankind's needs, like more organic matter for energy and sleep for conserving said energy (centuries of grieving on Pink’s Zoo weren't a waste of time, after all). The renegade pearl explained it all in depth to her on a windy day, while Steven tried his best to sleep inside the colorful vehicle.

(She used her own form to block the air and let the small hybrid sleep peacefully. How much she wished for him to sleep on the remains of her ship on those days, for him to rest where safety was guaranteed.)

The living quarters gleamed with sunlight that poured from the glass panels, and the boy stirred, his blanket full of cartoonish foods being dragged up his dark hair. Blue couldn't help but giggle; if Diamonds had to sleep, she was sure Pink would hide herself just like that for some extra weeks of rest.

“Steven. Wake up. The Pearl asked me to don't let you oversleep again.” Her soft voice made the glass tremble slightly, and two black eyes poked from a mix of hair, skin and blankets. Blue knew that what the Pearl said could be seen as an order, something unspeakable for Homeworld, but so natural on that tiny speck of a planet.

“Five more minutes?” The Diamond laughed, and the human ended up laughing too. Launching himself from the mattress, he stretched and yawned, and gave the woman a full Steven-Smile. “Good morning, Blue! How was the night?”

“Beautiful and calm as always, Steven. Except for some odd music coming from the city.” Steven went down the stairs, opening the glass windows to let Blue peek in properly. “And your friends left along with Yellow. Apparently they found something that could be used for the ships, but the place was infested with…”

“Corrupted gems?” It went unanswered, and Steven looked up from the fridge to see Blue with regretful tears running along her face. “Blue, it wasn't your fault. It was just a big mess. It'll be ok, I promise you.” He walked until he could hold the Diamond’s nose, trying his best to convey a hug. The Diamond gave a hearty sigh that shook his pants and slightly pushed him backwards, but he stood his ground.

“Thank you, Steven.” How could she still look so sad was something beyond Steven. “Now, please tell me, what will you make today?” She rested her head atop folded hands, staring at him with a childish curiosity that made him giggle.

“I don't know! Dad brought some groceries yesterday, so I have lots of possibilities. What do you think, Blue?”

“Well,” they stared at each other, minds connecting and bonding over a tiny memory of days before. “I think that today is a great day for pancakes, am I correct?”

“That's a great idea! Do you want one, Blue?” The hybrid was already collecting the ingredients from the fridge, and stared at his new friend expectantly. Blue knew she had no need for food, and that it would be mostly useless to her, but she couldn't bring herself to disappoint the smile exclusive to the ones who bore that pink gem.

“I would appreciate sharing a pancake with you, Steven.” And while he went on about syrups and fruits and eggshells on batters, the Diamond could only smile, thankful for the second chance the stars gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't so terrible.
> 
> It's my first time posting, and on a language I'm not even fluent, so, pardon for any errors.


End file.
